Cry For Help
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy and Sonic get into the biggest fight they've ever been in. Can Sonic apologize in time to save Amy from an enemy, or will they never get to make up before the worst happens. Read and Find out. RATED T FOR INTENSE SCENE***


****MUST READ THIS: Now before you read KNOW THIS! This is not like ANY of my other fics. This has a darker theme to it. This will be the only one I will be making because I like to keep the themes lighter. Anyways, I want to have a fic of many types in my little library so yeah. Be warned that it MIGHT get a LITTLE intense, so if you are not in Middle School or higher, I would recommend NOT reading this. I try not to go into deep detail for the intense part (I don't want to lose anybody who like my fanfictions) but I've read stories that are much worse (intense, I mean) so this isn't too much at all for me. I will do stories based on requests so PM me and I will do a certain story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Spent most of the day working on this. No FLAMES. Please READ AND REVIEW!****

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Why don't you like me? I've given you so much love and you don't even want to be my friend?" a pink hedgehog screamed.

"Amy," an annoyed blue hedgehog said, "It's not that I don't want to be your friend. We are friends. I'm just busy today. And it's not that I don't care about you, it's just that I don't feel the same attraction to you."  
"Or is it because you love...her?" Amy whispered, holding back the tears. 'Her' was Sally Acorn. Amy's friend ever since Amy had joined the freedom fighters. The blue hedgehog said nothing, knowing this was not at all the case since he and Sally had broken up over the sakura hedgehog standing in front of him.

"Alright. I get it the point. I'll leave you alone, Sonic. I hope you two are very happy together," Amy said, her voice barely audible. She ran from his house, not looking back.

"Amy..." Sonic said, his ears down, reaching out after the girl who had already vanished.

**-Amy's POV-**

This was the first ever fight we'd gotten in. Even though he denied his love for me as often as he did, I still loved him. I wiped away my last tear, my eyes bloodshot and my head hurting from all of the crying. I know he couldn't possibly mean it. I saw the way he looked at me... But I also saw the way he looked at her. If being out of his life made him happy, I'd oblige. The one thing I wouldn't be able to stop doing is loving him.

_Where should I go?_ I thought to myself._ Cream's out of town. Blaze is with Silver. Rouge... no. Aha! How about the Mystic Ruins?_ I decided to catch the first train there.

**-Sonic's POV-**

I went to Amy's house to see if she was there. To my dismay, she wasn't.

_This is just wonderful_, I thought. _The only person who actually matters hates you now. Way to go, stupid!_

No. Amy didn't hate me. Or did she? I shook the thought from my mind and ran to the Chaotix's place to see if they knew where she was.

* * *

"What'd ya do this time, Sonic?" Charmy asked, his obnoxious voice more annoying than ever.

"Can it, Charmy!" Vector scolded.

"So let me get this straight, Sonic," Espio said. He was the only one of them that I could actually stand.

"You and Amy got in a fight, and you don't know where she is?" he questioned. I nodded at his paraphrase.

"Yeah and she is probably crying her eyes out," I said, shuddering at the thought of her crying.

"Why?" Vector asked. I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell them eventually.

"I told her that I didn't love her," I muttered.

"You did WHAT?!" Vector shouted.

"I know, I know. It was awful but she had to know the truth-"

"You mean lie," Espio said, quietly. I ignored his comment and said,

"That's why I'm apologizing! Do you know where she is or are you gonna waste more of my time?"_ And more of her tears_.

"Uh..." Vector thought, "I saw her pass by here to get to the train station. Poor kid had red eyes from crying." Man did I feel lousy at that statement.

"Uh, thanks," I said, speeding out of there to head towards the train station.

* * *

When I got to the train station, I saw Sally standing there, talking with Geoffrey St. John.

_Why him? Sal could do so much better_, I thought, approaching them. Sally was laughing at something Geoffrey had said when I got to them.

"Hello, Sonic," Geoffrey said, my name sounding like poison.  
"Yo," I said to him. I then turned to Sally.

"Hiya, Sal. Have you seen Amy today?" I asked.

"Yes, she was pretty upset when she passed through here about an hour ago. Looks like she'd been crying," Sally said. I clenched my fist. I was the cause of her pain..._again_!

"Why'd ya ask?" she said, crossing her arms. I didn't wanna answer in front of Geoffrey, so I shot her a look that said 'can we go somewhere private?'. She nodded.

"I'll be back in a sec, Geoffrey," Sally said. Geoffrey nodded but his eyes looked like he wanted to kill me. I rolled mine and walked over to a nearby tree with Sally.

"Did you do something to her?" Sally asked, her eyes piercing through mine. Sally hated it when I rejected Amy, but Sally had liked me at one point, too, and I had chose her over Amy.

"I told her that I didn't love her..." I muttered. Gosh I had to say this a lot today.

"You did what?! Why would you lie to her like that?" she said, slapping me across the face.

"Why does EVERYBODY think I like her?!" I said, holding my cheek.

"Maybe because you DO, Sonic. That's why we ended our relationship, remember?" she asked, her eyes watering. Today was not my day.

"Well, I'm trying to find her to apologize so if you could just tell me which train she caught, I'll be outta your way." She sighed and said,

"She caught the train to the Mystic Ruins. Now go get her," Sally smiled, punching my arm.  
"Thanks, Sal," I said, hugging her. I ran past Geoffrey who glared.

"Catcha later, Geoff," I smirked, heading to the Mystic Ruins.

**-Amy's POV-**

I had gotten off the train and started to journey into the ruins to see the monument.  
"Amy! Is that you?" I heard a high pitched voice ask. I turned to see Tails standing on the huge hill that held his workshop.

"Hey, Tails. Long time, no see," I said, forcing a smile, though it was hard because smiling felt foreign to my mouth. He noticed.

"What's wrong, Amy," he asked, frowning.

"Uh, nothing. Just don't tell anybody that you've seen me, okay? Please do it for me?" I asked, practically begging. He nodded, still frowning.

"Just stay safe... Wherever you're going..." I nodded, and took off.

* * *

I had just reached the entrance to the forest part of the ruins and started to climb down the ladder. The scenery was beautiful. The green tops of the trees were such a familiar emerald shading. I frowned at the familiar part. They reminded me of Sonic's eyes. I shook the thought from my mind and continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"My, my. Look at who we have here..." I heard a deep, evil-like voice say. I froze and turned. A masked figure was behind me. I took out my hammer, but it did no use as he pinned me against a tree, grabbing my wrists tightly, making me drop my hammer.

"HELP! SONIC! SOMEONE, HELP!" I tried to scream as loud as I could. He smirked evilly.

"Nobody's gonna find you out here. Better just enjoy it," he said, starting to kiss my neck and body.

**-Sonic's POV-**

"Tails, have you seen, Amy?" I asked.  
"No," he lied. I crossed my arms.

"Please tell me where she went. It's an emergency." He'd do anything if he thought she was in trouble.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone," Tails said. I stared at him, piercing through his aqua blue eyes.

"Fine! She went into the forest. That's all she said. Probably to go see the monument," Tails said.

"Thanks buddy. I owe you," I grinned, running out of his workshop.

* * *

I had just hopped off the small cliff where the ladder was (because there was no way in Mobius I, Sonic the Hedgehog, was using a ladder) when I heard the piercing scream.

"HELP! AHHHH! SOMEONE! SONIC! ANYONE!" I knew that plea anywhere. It haunted my nightmares: Amy's cry for help. I clenched my fist and took off to where the screams were being made.

_I swear if this is just because she saw a snake, I'll kill her_, I thought to myself. Joking was my way of coping.  
I turned a sharp left to see Amy, being held up against a tree by a man. Her clothes were on the ground. I didn't feel angry, or mad, even. I felt violated... and I wasn't the one being attacked. I felt so much hate, and resentment. I had the feeling of bloodlust inside of me. I could feel myself change. I saw a dark aura around me. My cobalt fur was now a navy almost black, blue.

"AHHH!" I screamed. The man jumped back from her, and she fell to the ground. I would've killed this guy on the spot if I hadn't had more of a mindset to get Amy as far away from him as possible. I picked her up, roughly (not my intention) throwing her over my shoulder instead of the usual bridal style, and ran away, towards the fountain that all the chaos emeralds and master emerald surrounded. Thank god Knuckles wasn't here. I set her down on the ground and turned back to where the guy should've been. I was about to start running, when a petite hand grabbed my ankle.

"No..." she whispered.  
"I'm killing him, Amy," I said, not caring about what she had to say.

"Don't leave me..." she barely managed. I then, stopped trying to pull away when I realized what she said. She was scared. She was too scared to be alone right now.

I had calmed down and turned back to my usual coloring.  
"Hold me," she said, shivering on the ground, her knees up to her chest. On a normal day, I would've probably denied her command. considering she had no clothes on, but today was different. I sat down behind her and put her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as if I was protecting her.

After awhile of her crying into my chest, I said,

"He didn't ya know..." I couldn't even finish my sentence, not wanting to risk going dark again. Her eyes widened.

"No. You got there just in time. Thank you..."

"No problem," I said, relieved. I then got up and sat on the fountain's little wall. My back turned to her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable about her attire. I knew I'd have to take her home sometime, but I had to say something first. She got up and sat to my left.

"I'm...sorry for earlier," I said, not meeting her eyes. The next thing she did was so unexpected, I couldn't believe it was really happening.

She took my face in her hands and kissed me, gingerly. My tongue slid into her mouth, making her moan slightly. When we broke apart, she whispered in my ear,

"I'd forgotten." Her lips brushed up against my ear, sending shivers down my spine and making me blush. We kissed one more time and then I picked her up, bridal style, to take her home.

* * *

**Thoughts, anyone? Alright, I don't want that to scare anyone away from my writing, but I tried not to go into too much detail for the people who don't like reading this type of stuff, so yeah... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed C****_ry For Help_****. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
